injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Rider (Multiverse saga)
Ghost Rider is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Ghost rider is a character from the comics by Marvel Comics. History Johnny Blaze was a young orphan ended when his father, Barton Blaze, the star of the Crash Simpsons Daredevil Cycle Show, died performing a dangerous maneuver. Adopted by Crash Simpson, one of the companions of his father, the young man quickly mastered the tricks of the business. When he discovered that his adoptive father was dying from a rare blood disease, Blaze eventually found the opportunity to use his fascination for the occult. Playing with forces hidden beyond human understanding slurs, Blaze recreated an ancient ritual and sold his soul to a demon for a miraculous cure for his father. Then Simpson was cured but found his death some time after trying more ambitious (like his father) career acrobatics. After having duped blaze so that he lost his soul, the demon materialized to claim the debt. But the daughter of Crash, Roxxane Simpson, drove out the demon from the mortal plane reciting an incantation of fading that had sought in one of the books of Blaze.Al being unable to take possession of the soul of Blaze, Mephisto moved the soul of the demon Zarathos to Blaze body. Since then, the mixture of spirits would show every night in the form of the Ghost Rider, who used his demonic powers to create a motorcycle's demonic appearance. At the beginning, Blaze dominated the personality of Ghost Rider, and after a few months, his automatic night-time transformation finished. Then it turned into Ghost Rider whenever I felt evil in its proximity, avenging innocent people who had been harmed by the evil. But how much more Blaze turned into Ghost Rider, stronger was the demon. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Rage Whip: A following to his standing heavy. Heartless Spire. Magma sparks up from the ground in front of Ghost Rider. * Hellfire: Ghost Rider breathes fire across the screen. Chain of Rebuttal. Ghost Rider whips his chain, glowing red with heat, hitting the opponent multiple times. * Chain of Punishment: Ghost Rider does pretty much the same thing as Chain of Rebuttal...at a 45 degree angle. * Judgement Strike: Ghost Rider whips his chain, creating numerous small fireballs that go across the screen. * Chaos Bringer: Ghost Rider uses his chain to bring the opponent closer to him. * Hell's Embrace: Ghost Rider wraps his chain around the opponent, pulls them mid-screen and suspends them in midair while the chain burns them. * Conviction Slam: Ghost Rider grabs the opponent with his chain, spins them around and slams them into the ground. Grab Hell's Embrace: Ghost Rider lashes out with his chain, ensnaring the opponent. He then lights his chain on fire, burning the opponent as he pulls them towards him. Super Move Hell Cycle: Ghost Rider summons his motorcycle and rides it across the screen, leaving trails of fire in his wake. Ultimate Attack Penance Stare: Ghost Rider lashes out with two chains. If they hit, the opponent gets tied up by them and Ghost Rider pulls them towards him. He then grabs them by the neck, pulls them as close to his skull as he can, and demands that they look into his eyes. As they do what he says, the screen goes black and a scream is heard. After the screen returns to normal, the opponent fall to the ground, and Ghost Rider is standing above them. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''Ghost Rider rides his motorcycle onscreen and summons his chain. '''Exit: '''A portal to Hell opens up, Ghost Rider summoning his motorcycle, and riding into it. Alternate Costumers Ghost-rider.png|primary Trivia * The few characters that have a special animation against who fight, this is against Cinder Fall and Spawn. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Hero Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Strong Category:Male Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes